Enamorada de un mujeriego
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Simple. Te amo. Te amo aunque seas un mujeriego.
1. Prólogo: Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de ésta, mi original historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Enamorada de un mujeriego.**

**Prólogo: Chapter 1**

Amargas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Apretaba su cuaderno contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sentía;

"_Frustrada_"

No podía decírselo. No podía simplemente ir y reclamarle, no podía decirle a _aquella _que él era suyo porque desgraciadamente no lo era. Y luego ¿qué?, enamorarse del chico más cotizado y mujeriego del bachillerato no era lo que cualquier chica con sentimientos desearía. Pero la esperanza de ser su mejor amiga era la que tenía encendida aquella ilusión que la mataba día por día, lentamente. Pero solo ¿qué?, conformarse con ser su mejor amiga y nada más. Ese era uno de los factores que la hacían sentir:

"_Amargada_"

Ya no era la misma y su mejor amiga se lo había dicho. Ya no salía y se encontraba metida en sus cuadernos. Pero lo único que quería era estar sola para poder pensar en él sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y esque nadie lo sabía apenas y ella. Además sabía por su carácter rudo, esconder muy bien sus sentimientos. Tal vez era eso lo que lo alejaba y hacía que jamás se pudiera fijar en ella. Era demasiado ruda y tosca y en varias ocasiones hasta lo había golpeado. Era otras de las cosas que odiaba.

"_Y triste_"

El saber que jamás sería nada de él la deprimía a más no poder. Y lo peor; verlo en ese momento besarse tan apasionadamente con esa _mujercita_ la mataba y ella no podía evitarlo.

"Respira, respira" se dijo así misma en pensamientos. Inhaló y exhaló aire tratando de calmarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos. Se acomodó y decidió seguir como si nada al momento que ellos habían parado el beso.

—¡Oh, Miroku! —Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa—. ¿Cómo estás Mikuru? —Saludó a aquella rubia de ojos azules con la misma falsedad. ¡Rayos!, odiaba ser falsa pero en ese momento no se podía echar a los brazos de Miroku y decirle cosas y luego ir y estrangular a esa mujer diciéndole que ese hombre era propiedad privada y que…"Basta Sango" se paró a sí misma aquella película de terror/amor que se estaba formando—. Lamento si interrumpí esque como es tarde yo ya venía corriendo a mi casa y…

—Hola Sango. —Interrumpió tajantemente la rubia. No quería seguir escuchando aquella absurda historia—. Veo que has estado llorando querida. —Le dijo sonriendo con malicia.

—Es cierto eso Sango. —Inquirió Ishikawa mirando a Fukushima—, ¿quién te ha hecho daño?

—Nadie Miroku, no te preocupes —negó— solo fue una basura que llegó a mi vista y me irritó. —Mintió— mejor díganme que estaban haciendo por aquí a esta hora de la tarde. —Preguntó esta vez de manera general. Comenzó la conversación para sacarles información sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero Susumiya Mikuru no era idiota.

—Díselo cariño. —Dijo dulcemente al momento que se aferraba de su brazo como si estuviera alejándolo o tratando de hacerle saber a _alguien_ que él ya era propiedad privada.

—Ah sí. —Mustió restándole importancia—, Sango —anunció— como ya la conoces quiero que sepas que Mikuru, es mi novia…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola mis amores!, quien es fan de Miroku & Sango, ¡las manitos arriba!, como ya ven Susumiya Mikuru, personaje creado por la autora va a ser la mala del cuento. Y como se darán cuenta tengo tendencia a caer en el estúpido Mary Sue y espero que me avisen si eso está sucediendo.**

**Bueno sin más que decir espero les guste esta historia. Un besote.**


	2. Encontronazo: Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de ésta, mi original historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko._

**Encontronazo: Chapter 2**

Doce días, exactamente doce días había llorado en su cuarto sin consuelo alguno. Era una total guerrera y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y para él. No sabía cómo, pero había ocultado muy bien su pena. En el colegio se portaba como siempre y admitía que le había costado mucho mantener sus calificaciones. Especialmente luego del receso. Siempre llegaba aturdida después de ver día a día un beso ya sea fugaz o apasionado de la nueva pareja. Cabía recalcar que todas las chicas morían por él y en todo caso odiaban a Mikuru.

La jovencita recibía hasta notas de muerte si seguía siendo novia de Miroku, pero ella no hacía el mínimo caso y seguía paseándose con él por los pasillos del instituto.

"Maldita zorra" pensaba al borde de las lágrimas llena de coraje cada vez que la veía. Sí, la odiaba, y era por eso que no se podía acercar como hipócrita a ella para escuchar de aquella mujer lo increíble, buen besador y quién sabe qué otra cosa más que era su adorable, apetecido, cotizado, envidiado y mujeriego novio.

Lo admitía, lo admitía mil veces. ¡Estaba celosa, maldita sea!, los celos la carcomían día a día cual veneno puesto con cautela. Espera su deceso pronto si seguía así. Veía en Mikuru todo mal. Su cabello era demasiado rubio y ella era demasiado blanca, además sus ojos eran demasiados azules intensos.

Era una hipócrita además; había escuchado muy bien cómo hablaba mal de una de sus "_amigas_" y luego le sonreía a esta de la manera más alegre posible.

Sabía y sentía que esa mujer no era buena ya que siempre decía cosas para tratar de herirla. Era una envidiosa y aparte de todo malvada. Lo sentía y lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que conversaban.

Y para colmo coqueteaba con Shuru, un niño del salón "B", pero esque no tenía pruebas suficientes para acusarla y menos decirle a Miroku. No definitivamente no quedaría como una loca celosa y sin pruebas. De ninguna manera dejaría al descubierto sus sentimientos de una manera tan cursi.

Además ella no era mujer de esas cosas, ¿cómo quedaría ante todos conociéndola como la conocen?, y más que todo, ¿qué pensaría él?

No ¡qué vergüenza!, jamás se expondría a algo como eso. Era mejor seguir enamorada mientras pudiera.

Su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía aunque lo escondiera. Le dijo que había visto cierto tono de tristeza en sus ojos y le exigió que le contara pero se negó.

Hasta su amiga Kikyou se lo dijo. Inuyasha, su también amigo y primo de Kikyou se lo había mencionado. Claro se habían enterado por su amiga pero ella no oía razones. A todos les negaba su verdadera situación sentimental y aunque no quería admitirlo, también se lo había negado a él.

Esa _información _había llegado a los oídos de Miroku. Y como se lo temía, también se lo había negado. ¡Rayos acaso no le entendían!, ¡_No le pasada nada_!, tendría que hablarles en inglés para que le entendieran tal vez.

Seguía tomando jugo mientras apuntaba los últimos párrafos del libro. ¡Ah diablos!, la bulla de la cafetería la tenía exasperada. Definitivamente su madre tenía razón. Hacer deberes en la cafetería era lo más desconcertante que podía experimentar.

La bulla de los autos, las personas, los platos, música, tacos, golpes, mesas, sillas. Todo era un caos. La verdad esque desde que se había enterado de su noviazgo, a ella todo le parecía mal. Todo en su vida era un caos.

Decidió no pensar más en ese amor imposible —aunque más imposible le parecía olvidarlo— y ponerse a estudiar. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus cuadernos cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Parece que no quieres decírmelo Sango. —"Kagome" susurró—, sí sé que no me quieres decir. —Le decía aun tras de ella—, pero déjame decirte que sé cómo te sientes, yo también pasé muchas adversidades para estar con Inuyasha, pero solo te doy un consejo amiga. —Esbozó una sonrisa sin mirarla. Sango tampoco lo hizo—, no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos. —Culminó.

Oyó sus pasos alejarse y no la miró.

"_No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos_"

"_No elegimos de quién nos enamoramos_"

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Cerró sus cuadernos, los guardó en su bolso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Kagome.

Pensaba seriamente en las palabras de su amiga. ¿Realmente no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos?

Sonrió amargamente. Era verdad. No elegimos, porque de ser así ella jamás hubiera elegido enamorarse de un mujeriego, de un tonto, de un hombre como Miroku. Con tantas mujeres tras de él, dudaba mucho que algún día se enamorara.

Pero lo veía realmente enamorado de Mikuru. Esa mujer tendría que arruinarle así la vida. La odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Y esque no podía evitarlo, era una humana y sentía, sentía amor y odio como cualquiera. Sentía aquellos sentimientos naturales de una persona.

Estaba demasiada sumida en sus sentimientos que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento sus ojos se habían humedecido.

—Realmente me crees estúpida Fukushima Sango. —Escuchó aquella voz que tanto odiaba tras de ella—. ¿Coladita por mi novio querida? —Preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

El coraje la mataba. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos sonriendo exasperada. Alzó la mirada y la encaró.

—¿Decías? —Inquirió con aquella misma sonrisa que le había dado ella anteriormente—. ¿Crees que soy una cualquiera como tú? —Le dijo. Ya no le soportaría una estupidez más.

—Cualquiera ¿eh? —Rió—, te mueres por Miroku y la verdad es que nunca lo vas a tener. —Soltó el veneno. Intentado herirla. Y valla que lo hizo. Sango la miró con la rabia contenida—. Él es mío tonta y no dejaré que una niñita —la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio— como tú intente quitármelo. —Sango siguió mirándola pero esta vez respirando pesadamente conteniendo las ganas de estrangularla—. Anda, no te tengo miedo idiota. —La provocó—. No te hagas ilusiones Sango, una infante como tú jamás podrá tener a un macho como él. —Suspiró— no sabes lo bien que besa y como hace el amor, es un león en la ca…

—¡Cállate! —Le gritó a punto de golpearla—, no sigas. Eres una vulgar.

La rubia rió satisfecha mientras veía una lágrima rodar por la mejilla de su rival.

—Ves que lo que te digo es verdad, estás enamorada de Miroku. —Volvió a reír—, pobre tonta. Pero te compadezco. —Puso cara de pena—, darías lo que fuera por revolcarte cinco segundos con él y serías feliz el resto de tu vida. —La miró despectivamente— pobre zorrita arrastrada y…

No pudo seguir porque una fuerte cachetada que resonó por todo el lugar la calló.

—¡Te dije que te callaras maldita! —Gritó Sango agarrándola por los cabellos mientras esta se quejaba—, ¡No te permito un insulto más Mikuru!, ¡estoy harta —la zarandeó— estoy harta —repitió— de ti! —La soltó.

—¡Maldita salvaje! —Gritó Mikuru tocándose la cabeza—, ¡esto no se queda así ¿entendiste?! —Amenazó jadeante mientras se iba maldiciendo a media humanidad.

—¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana loca! —Le gritó la Fukushima enojada—. Maldita. —Dijo para sí misma mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello. Suspiró secándose las lágrimas y se encaminó hasta su casa.

Caminó lentamente sintiendo ya el dolor en el cuerpo por la pelea anterior. Su garganta dolía a causa de los gritos y sus ojos le ardían debido a tanto llanto. Llegó a su casa y antes de entrar se secó las lágrimas tratando de parecer normal.

—Hola que…Hija. —Susurró preocupada la madre de Sango caminando hasta ella—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Sango la miró tristemente, ya no podía ocultarlo más. Nueve años enamorada de la persona equivocada y aparte esa era una información ocultada. No, a nadie le hacía bien.

Se echó a llorar a los brazos de su madre y esta la llevó hasta la sala, se sentaron en el mueble y siguió consolándola mientras sobaba su sedoso cabello.

_**Sé que me enamoré, yo caí perdida sin conocer, que al salir el sol, se te va el amor. Duele reconocer, duele equivocarse y duele saber, que sin ti es mejor, aunque al principio no.**_

—¿Mamá tu algún día te has enamorado? —Preguntó un poco más tranquila.

—Por supuesto hija, estoy enamorada. —Respondió su madre casi inmediatamente sonriendo—, enamorada de tu padre. —Concluyó. Sango también sonrió. Por lo menos en su vida algo estaba bien; su familia estaba bien—. ¿Por qué lloras Sango?

—Mamá no te quiero incomodar con estupideces de colegiala yo…—"Estás enamorada" fueron las palabras que oyó decir a su madre dulcemente—. Mamá…—Susurró nerviosa.

—Bienvenida al mundo del amor hija. —Le habló de manera reconfortante—, solo te digo que si lo amas, lucha por él. Considero que tú sabes lo que quieres para ti Sango. Hija, en tu corazón está la decisión correcta —le aconsejó—, haz lo que creas conveniente, solo te aviso que en este medio sufrirás mucho. —Le advirtió—, pero no temas porque siempre estaré allí para apoyarte. —Le dio un beso en frente y se levantó—, ahora ve a arreglarte, pronto llegará tu padre y la cena está casi lista.

—Gracias mamá. —Susurró Sango sonriendo.

Pensaría muy bien en las palabras de su madre.

**Continuará…**

**Bien hasta aquí llegó el anisado capi xD. ¿A quién le gustó?, ¡alce la manito! Muchísimas gracias a mis lectoras Orkidea16 y fifiabbs, las amo nenas. Gracias por los review. Ahora espero que haya llenado sus expectativas.**

**PD: Si es verdad, pobre Sango. **_**Enamorada de un mujeriego**_**. Bye…**


	3. Su dulce mirada: Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ésta, mi original historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. _

**Su dulce mirada…: Chapter 3**

Daba vueltas en su cama. Estaba realmente exasperado, la maestra de literatura era una idiota ¿cómo se le ocurría pedirles de tarea que realizaran una historia de una vivencia personal?

Él no tenía ninguna. ¡Maldición!, bueno tal vez…Idiota, no podía contar que a sus diecisiete era virgen. Eso sería una estupidez. Y sí, le costaba aceptarlo pero era virgen. Y no había sido por falta de ocasión o de mujeres —era lo que más le sobraba— sino que al momento en el que estaba a punto de desnudar a una esbelta señorita, cierta mirada castaña lo irrumpía haciéndolo desistir.

Se sentía aturdido. Aún no entendía por qué era que cada vez que quería poseer a una mujer; la mirada de Sango se lo impedía. Ella ni siquiera estaba cerca en esos momentos pero la imagen de sus ojos, la imagen de sus hermosos ojos aparecía en su mente como una película de advertencia en el que él, era el advertido.

Recordaba aquella vez que la había conocido y se había quedado prendido en su mirada a la edad de sólo siete años…

Flash-Back

_"Estaba solo sentado en un banco del parque. Miraba con atención al _  
_ piso que era su único compañero, hasta que la dulce voz de una niña de _  
_ seis años lo interrumpió._

_—Oye niño —le dijo con adorable voz de pequeña— ¿por qué no juegas con los demás? —Le preguntó algo triste al verlo tan solo._

—No quiero —contestó fríamente sin mirarla— desde que mi abuelito murió estoy solo. —Le dijo al momento que alzaba sus azulados ojos y la veía.

Se quedó perplejo, era la niña más linda que había visto en su vida. Aquellos ojos tan hermosos que incluso hicieron que se sonrojara lo dejaron atónito. La niña le sonrió con las mejillas rosadas.

—Sango —le dijo extendiendo su mano. El niño no dejaba de mirarla y tomó su mano lentamente diciéndole su nombre de la misma manera. Era la primera vez que su corazón latía tan rápido—, mucho gusto Miroku, si quieres podemos ser amigos. —Propuso inocentemente mirándolo mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

—Gracias Sango. —Fue lo único que pudo susurrar agradecido…"

Fin Flash-Back

Sonrió. Recordaba que en ese momento había visto a Sango como la niña más hermosa del mundo, como un ángel, su ángel. Se había sonrojado tantas veces cuando la tenía cerca y quería morir de la emoción cuando ella le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Había soñado desde pequeño tantas veces con su dulce rostro sonriéndole que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho. Definitivamente cosas de niño ilusionado con su única amiga. Entonces fue cuando de se dio cuenta de que hasta hacía cuatro noches había soñado con su rostro, en el día que se conocieron. La apreciaba mucho, la quería como a su hermana, la protegía tanto que hasta llegaba a pensar que se ponía celoso cuando alguien la cortejaba.

"Qué tontería" se dijo a sí mismo percatándose de sus pensamientos. ¿Se ponía celoso? Claro que no. Sólo había apartado del camino a los últimos cuarenta y cinco chicos —sin contar los repetidos— durante los últimos siete años que han querido ser novio de ella, ¿acaso eso tenía algo de malo? No para nada, sólo de verlos tratando de tener algo con ella sentía que la sangre le hervía y quería matar al primer idiota que se le acercaba.

Aún recordaba aquel sentimiento indescriptible —que sólo le causaba ella— cuando vio a Bankotsu acercarse a su boca y rozar sus labios. Sintió el odio dominarlo, aquellos deseos de matarlo y apartarlo de ella hicieron de él un completo animal, así que corrió hasta y él y le dio de puñetes, diciéndole que no se atreviera a tocarla porque ella era su amiga y no permitiría que ningún estúpido como él se fuera a burlar de ella.

Sólo de imaginarla en brazos de otro hacía que su instinto salvaje despertara a pesar de ser él un joven tranquilo que casi nunca se exasperaba, no sabía porqué pero solamente ése tipo de situaciones lo hacían perder el control. Entonces recordó aquellas palabras de Bankotsu "Parece que estuvieras celoso Miroku" No para nada, él no estaba celoso.

Simplemente era demasiado sobreprotector con su única amiga, su amiga de siempre... ¿cierto?. Entonces lo entendió, no era sobreprotección, era miedo a que ella se enamorara de alguien y dejara de ser su amiga, era miedo a quedarse solo.

**_…O por lo menos eso era de lo que él se quería convencer…_**

Entonces la mirada de Sango pasó otra vez por su mente. "¡Maldición, ¿qué es esto?!" pensó algo ofuscado "¿Por qué pienso tanto en ti Sango?, ¿acaso te sucede algo?, ¿será que me necesitas?" se preguntaba.

No, no lo creía. Sería mejor hacer su tarea. ¡Pero que rayos…! Ah, de qué se suponía que la iba a hacer.

Entonces la mirada de su amiga se posó en su mente sin la más mínima intención de salir. Ah, rayos. Bien, eso era otra indirecta, Sango era su musa perfecta para escribir su vivencia y terminar su tarea.

Una vez más su amiga lo estaba ayudando sin ni siquiera estar cerca de él, sonrió con algo de arrogancia y se levantó de su cama directamente a su escritorio sacando la carpeta para empezar con su primer borrador, la historia no debía ser de menos de cien palabras así que no tendría problemas.

Lápiz, pluma, papel y a escribir…

**…OoOoOoO…**

_**"Tu dulce mirada"  
Por: Miroku Ishikawa.  
Género: Poesía/amistad.  
Palabras: 227**_

_**Estaba solo, triste y desahuciado. No tenía a nadie a mi lado luego de una tragedia familiar y entonces, una tarde de febrero te acercaste a mí con la sinceridad de una niña de seis años para pedirme que fuéramos amigos. **_

_**No tenía idea del por qué no te quería mirar, lo único que tenía claro era que tu voz surcaba el silencio triste y sordo de mis oídos haciéndome sentir extraño, ¿emoción, tal vez?, no sabría decírtelo, lo único que te diría es que al verte a los ojos me perdí en tu dulce mirada. No supe, ni quiero saberlo, ¿qué es lo que tiene tu mirada? ¿Será el color de tus ojos? No lo creo, es un color muy común, tal vez ¿el color de tu pelo?, es igual. **_

_**El problema es que ningún par de ojos brillan como los tuyos bajo la luz del sol o la intensidad de la luna y ningún cabello es tan largo y exquisitamente sedoso como el tuyo. **_

_**Lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero siempre a mi lado, con aquella confianza y amistad incondicional que me has brindado desde siempre.  
**_

_**Mi querida amiga, la única y verdadera que tengo; te ruego nunca me dejes solo en el mundo cruel en el que vivimos, por favor no me dejes solo, sin tu dulce mirada…**_

_**…OoOoOoO…**_

No entendía por qué le habían salido esas palabras tan ¿románticas?, se sentía algo extraño, pero realmente era lo que su corazón y su mente le iban dictando mientras escribí , que importaba. Ya tenía lista su tarea y…

El sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió. Vio en el identificador y resopló algo fastidiado, no sabía por qué pero con excepción de Sango, odiaba que cualquier mujer lo molestara.

—¿Qué sucede Mikuru? —Inquirió algo ofuscado.

—Tu amiguita Sango —le dijo jadeante y notoriamente enojada— me agarró  
de los cabellos y me insultó la muy maldita.

Miroku frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo Sango golpeaba e insultaba a una chica?

—Espera Mikuru, no te permito que insultes a Sango, cálmate y…

—No es que no me voy a calmar —le dijo exasperada—, si no le reclamas a  
Sango te juro que termino contigo ¿entendiste? —Le amenazó al momento  
que cortaba.

Dejó a un Miroku totalmente confundido. Le reclamaría a Sango sí, pero no por miedo a que ella lo terminara, si no por asombro ante el comportamiento de su Sango, de su amiga Sango…

**Continuará...**

* * *

**D: Dios esto se pone bueno, agradezco a mi beta Reader fifiabbs, gracias nena. Y a mí queridísima lectora Orkidea16 las amo nenas, gracias por los review… **


End file.
